the_sixth_blightfandomcom-20200215-history
Katari Sle-Ahon
THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARACTER SUMMARY GOES. BLAH BLAH, BRIEF OVERVIEW Overview Physical Appearance Here's what Your OC looks like, pal. Personality Here's what Your OC is like, dude. 'Talents' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. 'Skills/Spells' * Mind Blast * Walking Bomb * Barrier * Lightning Bolt * Heal * Tempest (Special Condition- Loss of control) Biography “Freak.” “Monster.” “Ox.” Such are insults slung towards Qunari children born outside the Qun. Such are the words Katari suffered. As their family, a roaming band of Tal-Vashoth, travelled Thedas, there was no place where they could escape the insults. However, Katari simply accepted that this was a way of life. The human children would be cruel towards his family, and all he could do was attempt to protect his sister, Zara, from their words. The two found comfort with each other: the only kids like one another. Though they might not have been accepted by society, they formed their own. They devised secret languages, discovered ancient secrets, slayed dragons, and became heroes. Such childlike wonder fades over time, disappearing entirely one fateful day. As their band passes through the Anderfels, their caravan is captured; snared in a trap by worshippers of Tevinter Old Gods. As Katari is laid upon an altar, the first of his kin to be sacrificed to the glory of something he doesn’t even understand, he begins to feel a slow rumble within him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and he cannot slow the tide of magic as it shoots from him. The magic continues long after the Cult has fled for their lives at the sight of what they believe to be an unhinged Qunari Saarebas. Katari is terrified. His family is equally terrified; some of them still remember the power the Saarebas held in Par Vollen, and how much care was needed for those mages. The flow stops as a Grey Warden enters the old Cathedral. Katari didn’t understand then. How could one soldier prevent this surge of power? Little did he know the Grey Warden, Elias, was a former Templar. Seeing little choice, Katari’s family left him with Elias, who promised he could help teach Katari control. Through a stream of tears, Katari said his goodbyes to his old family. The most painful by far was Zara, and the two held each other and wept for what seemed like hours, before Elias led Katari to the Grey Warden fortress of Weisshaupt. There, Katari received proper training from Grey Warden mages, though he still was less skilled than most apprentices. Years later, Katari finally became a recruit in earnest and was preparing to join the order when the darkspawn launched a sneak attack on Weisshaupt. There, Katari watched as Elias’s throat was slit in front of him. History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Mage Category:Warden